1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) plug connector, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing the USB plug connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
Taiwan Pat. No. M253969 issued on 2004 Dec. 21 discloses an electrical connector assembly comprising a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The plug connector is normally and reversely inserted into the receptacle connector. The receptacle connector comprises an insulative body, and a plurality of upper contacts retained in an upper face of the insulative body, and a plurality of lower contacts retained in a lower face of the insulative housing. The plug connector has a tongue portion and a plurality of plug contacts retained in the tongue portion. The receptacle connector is received in a case portion. An upper space of the case portion above the mating tongue of the receptacle connector receives the so called normally inserted plug connector when the plug contacts engage with the upper contacts of the receptacle connector. A lower space of the case portion below the mating tongue of the receptacle connector receives the so-called called reversely inserted plug connector when the plug contacts engage with the lower contacts of the receptacle connector.
China Patent Pub. No. 203193000 published on 2013 Sep. 11 discloses a plug connector comprising an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, a metal shield covering the insulative housing, a printed circuit board connected with the contacts, an insulative cover partly molded over the metal shield, and a cable soldered with the printed circuit board for electrical connection with the contacts. The metal shield comprises a frontal vertical wall and a pair of guiding walls extending laterally from two ends of the frontal vertical walls. The insulative housing forms a pair of sidewalls moveably received in the guiding walls along a front-and-rear direction in a manufacturing method of the plug connector.
A USB plug connector and its method of manufacturing are desired.